Skyforge
Xbox One November 29, 2017 | platforms = | genre = Massively multiplayer online role-playing game | modes = Multiplayer }} Skyforge is a free-to-play massively multiplayer online role-playing game developed by Allods Team, in collaboration with Obsidian Entertainment, and published by My.com. The project has been in development since 2010 and the first closed beta was opened to selected players in March 2015 for Microsoft Windows, with releases for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in 2017. Gameplay In Skyforge, players take on a larger than life role as an immortal with incredible powers, battling to protect their world from the armies of hostile gods and eventually becoming a god themselves. Character progression within the game is not level based; instead of a traditional leveling format, Skyforge features a “prestige” system, which allows a player to advance based on the sum total of their stats and progression. This allows players to develop and switch between multiple classes at any time, rather than being locked into an early game class choice as in other MMOs. As a player gains more prestige, additional content, gear, and followers are unlocked. Once god mode is achieved Skyforge includes an additional progression system which allows users to manage their followers to increase their character's overall power. There are a lot of adventures and locations the player can visit across the planet of Aelion. The capital of Aelion serves as a hub world, with three locations: the Divine Observatory, where the player can travel on adventures/visit locations through a hologram globe, the Research Center, where the player can train, try out new classes, and change the appearance of their character, and the Park, which players can walk around and occasionally hosts events, such as the 2015 pumpkin lighting and gift opening events. Through the Divine Observatory, the player can travel to different locations around Aelion. The Divine Observatory also allows the player to play in PVP battles. There are different locations, such as Dankit Island, Lanber Forest, Isola Digs, and more. Each location often has numerous objectives, lots of enemies, and a thin storyline, such as having to defeat bandits who stole some scientists' research and more. A lot of locations are Squad locations, which basically megrams, etc.). Skyforge takes place on the planet of Aelion, which is named after the greater god Aeli who once protected it. Story In the universe of Skyforge, gods derive their powers from their followers. The planet of Aelion was once a free world protected by greater god Aeli, who helped civilization flourish. Aeli has vanished, leaving behind a world of followers which is only protected by Immortals and a few remaining lesser gods, leaving it under attack by hostile gods, due to the planet's lack of a greater god. When the game begins, the player starts in the capital of Aelion, where the player, an Immortal soldier, talks to Herida, a goddess and advisor of the Immortals. The player then relates his story to Herida: He and some other soldiers were rescuing civilians from a village invaded by Virds, evil creatures, when the Reaper of Death sprang his trap and attacked with a large force of Virds, killing everyone. However, the player was brought back to life and eventually defeated the Reaper. After choosing his beginning class and undergoing combat guides, training, tutorials, and character personalization, the player begins to adventure on "Combat Missions" around Aelion, fighting off threats such as the Reaper, hostile Mechanoids, Virds, bandits and more. Development Content delivery The setup files are delivered using a custom peer-to-peer file sharing client. Every player is participating in the distribution of the setup files for all new players. This decreases the distribution costs dramatically while simultaneously increasing bandwidth. Business model Skyforge is free-to-play, but will feature an optional premium status and cash shop to allow payment for certain items, like extra bonus to stats (+10%) and other items increasing overall DPS. Currently, 3 Founders' Packs have been released that grant immediate access to closed Beta tests along with a variety of other rewards. Reception Awards • "Best of Show" award from TenTonHammer's Best of E3 Awards References External links * Category:2015 video games Category:Active massively multiplayer online games Category:Free-to-play video games Category:Massively multiplayer online role-playing games Category:Obsidian Entertainment games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games